forbidden
by Animefreakt83
Summary: Lucy is sent to another world, again! Vampires, unknown enemies and a family she was forced to forget about, but will she have to face it alone? Please remember to review! Please!
1. Chapter 1-ugly past

Chapter 1

Lucy POV

I open my eyes to a stretch of blue sky and Happy asking me to wake up. I sit up but I don't know where I am. All I have are my keys, Happy, and my whip. I don't know why we ended up on this boat, but Happy says he'll fly me to the closest land. I trust him to get me there. I smile at Happy before everything goes black yet again.

*timeskip to when Lucy wakes up*

"Lushee! Come on, we have to move!" I can hear Happy, he sounds scared. I open my eyes and wait for my vision to clear. I sit up, wait for my head to stop spinning and hug him to my chest, cuz he's shaking.

"Happy, no matter what happens stay by my side." I'm not just doing this because it would kill Natsu if I lost Happy, but also because Happy is one of my best friends (even if he teases me a lot) and he needs me to keep him safe. I feel him nod and I can see straight now, so I stand up to walk towards the center of town. This place feels dangerous, it's mostly abandoned and some of the buildings are crumbling. I see someone ahead of me and run to grab their arm. Completely ignoring the fact that I feel as though this is dangerous.

"Lushee, stay away from them!" Happy whispers urgently.

When my hand wraps around their arm they turn to me and I notice that their eyes are glowing red. I let go and back away as they walk towards me slowly. Too soon my back hits a wall and then I'm cornered, his arms pinning my wrists to the wall as he steps even closer. He nuzzles my neck and then I gasp as he drags his tongue from my shoulder to my ear. I gulp, wondering what he's going to do next, but before he can continue something blue and furry, that smells strongly of fish, canons into his side and sends him reeling. Thank goodness for Happy and his special max speed kick to the head. I reach down and pull out a key, Loki. I summon him quickly and he uses Regulus Punch on the man from before. As soon as the roaring, lion shaped flames have hit him the man turns to dust. Loki and I stare at the pile of dust that used to be a man before I order Loki to go back and he disappears in a puff of smoke. As soon as Loki is gone I grab Happy and keep walking.

A few minutes later I see someone jump down from a building in front of me. A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes like mine, as she nears I reach for Loki's key, but Happy stops me with a shake of his head and a paw on my hand. I trust his instincts so I release the key and keep walking towards the girl. As I near her she waves cheerfully and I smile gently.

"Do you know anywhere close by I could stay?" She shakes her head.

"There aren't many hotels around here, but you could enrol at Cross Academy. It's a school near here where you could go." I nod and follow her as she walks through the town. We near a large set of stone gates and I marvel as we pass through them. Once on the other side Happy starts squirming and I let him go. As he floats into the air the girl, who told me her name was Yuki Cross, looked at him in wonder.

"What sort of thing is it?" she asks, staring wide-eyed at Happy. I sigh, this is going to take a very long time to explain.

It took a while to explain to Yuki just what Happy was, it isn't easy to explain why you are babysitting a talking blue cat that also flies, but we eventually got on our way to the headmaster's office. I was surprised when we got there. The headmaster reminded me of Guildarts fawning over Cana after he learned she was his daughter. It wasn't good. I was eventually able to get the paperwork that would register me as a student at the school and fill it out with some minor help from Happy regarding my guardian. (A/N: I decided that, even though he is in Fiore, Master Makarov would be counted as her guardian because both her parents are dead and Happy is only 6 or so). When I finished the paperwork the headmaster handed me a schedule and a uniform as well as an armband with a picture of a rose on it. Yuki told me she had seen my display with Loki so I would be joining the Night Patrol, a special group that patrolled at night and made sure the Night Class didn't get too out of hand.

They then told me about the Night Class. All my unasked questions about the man from before were answered as they explained. The man was a vampire. Level E, the half human kind that used to be human but were bitten by purebloods and so went mad. If I hadn't called Loki and if Happy hadn't been there, I would be dead. I hugged Happy tight as they talked and thanked him multiple times for saving me. I promised him fish for being such a heroic exceed. By the time they had finished explaining the sun was setting and it was time for me to go to my dorm room and prepare for the next day. Unfortunately for me, they no longer had any rooms in the main dorm so I would have to stay in the Night Class dorm. As I walked I pulled out my keys and looked at them. There were more there than I remembered. I now had a complete set of silver keys, five diamond keys, the rest of the gold keys, several of the platinum keys, the thirteenth key, and three titanium keys. The three titanium keys were; the Spirit King, the Celestial Dragon, and the Chaos Dragon. I'm not really sure how I got the chaos dragon, but it doesn't matter. I pulled out Plue's key and summoned him to walk with me to the Night Class dorm. Happy had flown ahead and Yuki had gone with him so I needed company. I could have called Loki, but I didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

I reached the Night Class dorm gates just as the Night Class was exiting and Yuki dropped back to walk the rest of the way with me. Yuki introduced me to the Night Class's president, Kaname Kuran. They talked for a while and when Yuki told him I would be staying in the Night Class dorm he started to look worried. They got into a small argument. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard him agree.

"I'll let her stay if she shows me can defend herself." Yuki and I both nod, this will be okay.

"I'm going to have her fight Akatsuki. He shouldn't be too hard for her to win against." Yuki nods and I reach for my key ring and whip. I see Akatsuki, I assume that's his name, raise an eyebrow at the movement but I grab one of my keys and pull it from the ring. Aquarius. Drat, she totally hates me sometimes. Oh well, I don't have any choice I guess. I pull out my whip.

"Element change, water!" instantly Flueve de' E'toiletes changes from leather to water and I grin. I stick the end of the key into the water and turn it, calling forth Aquarius with my magic.

"What do you want, master?" She says master with sneering intensity and I sigh.

"Whatever just drown him." I point at Akatsuki and she grins.

"Gladly." She pulls her special move that always manages to do what I want it to, but still sends me flying off into a tree. I jump down with a bit of help from Happy and look at Akatsuki. He's on the ground, soaking wet and half-drowned. I call Virgo and have her do CPR on him because he isn't breathing and honestly, even vampires need to breathe to live. When she's done Virgo walks over to me and bows.

"Punishment, Hime?" I sweat drop and shake my head.

"Of course not Virgo, you did a great job." She nods then disappears in a poof of pink smoke.

"Well then, since little miss maid has left I should be going now too. Oh yeah, don't call for the next week. I'm going on vacation with my boyfriend Lucy, my boyfriend." She's teasing me and I know it as she disappears in a watery blue shimmer.

I sigh and put my hand on Virgo's key, mentally asking her for a fresh set of clothes. An instant later there are fresh clothes folded and ready to wear were sitting on the ground next to me. I grin, Virgo is one of my most reliable spirits and I love her for that.

"You may stay in the Night Class dorm." Kaname said with I tone I didn't recognize before he walks away.


	2. Chapter 2-The mishap

Chapter 2

Lucy POV: Flashback

"You may stay in the Night Class dorms."

End Flashback

So that's how I came to be standing in front of a large pair of black doors that lead to the grounds of the Night Class Dorm. Kaname-senpai is standing In front of me and the vampire I defeated to stay here, Akatsuki, is standing behind me. Kaname-senpai opens the doors and I see several people standing there. There are mostly guys, but I can also see a few girls mixed in. They're all staring at me, wondering why a human is in the presence of these two. They were probably also wondering about the blue cat sitting on my shoulder eating a fish as well, but their main interest was me. I just sort of stood there, trying my best to look casual when Akatsuki was dripping water onto the ground behind me. I sort of failed.

"This is Lucy Heartphilia. She will be staying in the Night Class dorm even though she is part of the Day Class. Please give her a warm welcome."

I shifted uncomfortably under the cold and curious stares of the Night Class.

"Can she defend herself?" the question came from a tall, wavy-haired blonde vampire. Kaname-senpai looked past me to Akatsuki, who stepped up next to me. _He's still dripping with water, I wonder if he'll catch cold. Or maybe vampire's don't get sick…_

"She took me out easily enough." All eyes shift to Akatsuki, and then all eyes were redirected back to me. This time they looked disbelieving.

"Lucy, would you please prove your strength again." _An order, not a request or a question._ I nodded an affirmative to Kaname-senpai's "request", and reached for my keys. I ran my fingers over the symbols on their ends and pulled out the fifth key I touched. (A/N: She picked the key because it buzzed when she ran her hand over it.) I then pulled it from the ring ad looked at it. It was a diamond key, Draco. I grinned widely.

"Who will I be fighting?" I ask. Kaname-senpai pointed to the blonde vampire who had asked if I could defend myself earlier. He stepped away from the rest of the group and faced me. As he stood there I felt a chill in the air similar to when Lyon or Gray used their magic. I slashed Draco's key through the air and called out the words to open his gate. (A/N: If you don't know what the words are then here's a quick reference. Gate of the *ex. Maiden* I open thee, *ex. Virgo*. That's the basic incantation. In this case you would use dragon and Draco instead of the examples I included.) There was a puff of reddish smoke and a small red dragon appeared, curled snugly around my throat. His tail hanging off my shoulder and down my back. The blonde laughed.

"That puny thing is a dragon?" his voice was incredulous and I was about to answer him with a sharp retort, but a voice I knew well interrupted me from behind.

"Really Bunny Girl, you call that miniature lizard a dragon?" I turned and felt my eyes widen as I looked at the faces of three people I hadn't thought I would ever see again. Two men, a girl around my age and one young girl and two more cats. Laxus ,Gajeel ,Misty , Wendy, Carla, and Pantherlily. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran to Wendy, sweeping her up into my arms and hugging her tightly. Draco uncoiled slightly and flew from my shoulder to land on the ground in front of Blondie. I hear a breath hitch behind me as the vampires scan over the new arrivals. I look to see who it was and see Akatsuki staring at Gajeel (this is for the people who wanted a yaoi).

"Is it okay if I take care of this one Lucy?" I nod, I don't care about who sees, right now I'm so happy I could probably kiss Laxus…. okay, maybe not that happy. Laxus had already put on his headphones and was currently ignoring the world. _How typical of him…._

"Oi. Bunny Girl you gonna stare at him the entire day?" I snap out of it and turn to look at Gajeel, blushing at being caught staring at Laxus.

"She lllllllikes him." Happy rolls his tongue as he says the words. I feel my eye twitching. I grab Happy by the tail, swing him around and throw him, sending him flying face-first into a tree. Carla and Pantherlily wince and Wendy runs to his side. She holds her hands out over them and they begin to glow with healing light. Laxus goes to stand guard next to them so that none of the vampire's get too close. I hear Gajeel mutter something that sounds suspiciously like, "Cheerleader's got a scary temper."

"Lucy…KICK!" Gajeel flies backwards into a tree ten yards away and I stalk towards him. I call out Loke as Draco disappears, his job done. I hear a soft chime and turn to Loke. He's pulled out a watch and looks alarmed. I'm about to ask what's wrong when he disappears in a puff of orange smoke, leaving a note hanging in the air behind him. I read it.

 **Lucy, I'm so sorry, but I've got a very important date. Please make do without my help for an hour or two.**

 **Thanks.**

I will KILL that stupid lion. I leave my murderous thoughts for later as I turn to Misty.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Lucy… what are YOU doing here?" Wendy came up behind Misty.

"I don't know. I woke up on a boat and them Happy flew me to the closest land mass, where by the way, I was attacked and then I met Yuki who brought me here. And so here we are. " I ended up frowning after my speech. I looked up to see Misty staring at Kaname-senpai who was staring back. "Umm Kaname-senpai?"

"Kaname?" Misty asks

"Misty you know him?" I ask shocked when another question pops into my mind "Misty can you take me home now Natsu must be ballistic?" this snapped her out of her trance.

"I'm sorry Lucy but I can't." she whispers "That's why I bought them," She pointed to the fairy tail members. "to help protect you."

"Why would we need to protect Blondie?" Laxus asked as he leaned against a wall, his eyes closed.

"well… umm… I… can't tell you that yet. Master told me to keep it a secret." She stammered as she backed away throwing a quick look at Kaname "Say hi to Yuki when she remembers."

? POV

This is amusing Blondie's frustrated thoughts are broadcasting loud and clear all around me. Sparkplug seems rather annoyed, Tincan is dreaming about beating up Salamander. The wind queen is concerned for Tincan and The annoying blue cat. The others are just totally confused while the two other cat-things are watching without much emotion and that one vamp is wondering about why he's staring at Tincan. I'll look forward to playing with this group's minds…

Lucy POV

It's dark now, and I'm patrolling the grounds with Yuki. We have to check for Day Class students that might have stayed behind to take pictures of the Night Class students. We just spotted two of the day students in a clearing not far away. Time to warn them off. I look over at Yuki and she nods. I nod back and we jump from the balcony where we're standing, each of us grabbing a rough-barked tree branch as we fall, spinning ourselves around them and then jumping free.

I feel my skin tear open and hiss softly at the slight pain. I hear Yuki also hiss next to me and look over at her. Her hand is bleeding and, remembering that we're dealing with vampires here, I tug the ribbon I used to tie up my hair before we left for patrol away from my pony tail. I soak it in some of the perfume I always carry with me to cover the scent of blood before wrapping it around Yuki's hand. She winces as some of the perfume seeps into her cut, but I just ignore her and tie it tightly so that it won't come off. My hand isn't nearly as bad as hers, so I just use a scrap of my skirt I tore off to wipe out the wound with some perfume and call it good.

We begin our run to the clearing and find the day students facing two Night Class students, one has the same hair colour as Max while the other is as blond as me. They turn towards us as we enter the clearing and I see that it's the one I defeated earlier, Akatsuki I think, and the one who I had Draco take care of, what was his name…Hana-something….Hanarama…no….Hanamusa….not quite….ah! Hanabusa! That was his name. I walk to the two day students and turn them around. They're a lot easier to move in their star struck state than when they are not. I start walking them away and get about two yards before they realize what's happening and begin to struggle. I sigh, it might cause trouble if I leave them awake and they injure themselves somehow…..THWAK. Two girls down with one hit. Yay. I turn to look back at  
Yuki and see that she isn't having much luck getting the two vampires to go back to the main school building. I remember her hand and, leaving the two students where they are, walk back to her.

"Yuki." She turns to look at me and I smile at her brightly.

"Let me take care of it, OK?" She looks ready to argue but I raise one eyebrow at her and she nods, heading to where the two other students are and picking them up to take them back to the Day Class Dorms. I watch her disappear into the forest and then turn back to Akatsuki and Hanabusa. They're staring at me, or, more precisely, my hand. My hand which is now bleeding profusely and dripping blood onto the ground. I look up from my hand and see the two of them struggling for control. I pull out Virgo's key and call for her. She is by my side almost instantly and I ask her to go and get antibiotics and medical supplies from the Celestial Spirit World. She nods and disappears, reappearing a moment later and beginning to bandage my hand.

As she's bandaging my hand I begin to think about who knows where I am and might be able to help me. Yuki knows where I am, but she's taking the students back to the dorms. I'm sure the Dragon Slayers know where I am from the scent of my blood, but they're patrolling on the opposite side of the campus, they wouldn't be able to get here fast enough, well maybe Laxus, but maybe not too. I don't think Zero knows where I am at all, and even though I _know_ the vampires all know exactly where I am, but I doubt I'm going to get anything but trouble from them.

I look at the two standing in front of me once again and pull out Loke's key. It's been more than two hours now, and I call for him. He's there instantly and I carry out my first order of business, the one I decided upon the moment that note showed up instead of him. I Lucy Kick him directly into a tree across the clearing. He stands up and looks at me with his 'Why would you do that to me?' eyes. I only glare at him and then point at Akatsuki and Hanabusa.

"I need you to help me restrain them." He nods and I pull out my Flueve D' Etoilets. I get Hanabusa and Loke takes down Akatsuki. I feel something prick my arm and a strange sensation flows through me. I already know that only pureblood vampires can turn humans into vampires, but something is happening that's been brought on by that pricking sensation. A parade of images flashes by my eyes and I smell my blood and sweat and all my senses are heightening before the entire world suddenly fades to black and I am left alone in that darkness.

2 days later

Kaname POV

Lucy has been asleep for the past two days. Despite the best efforts of her young blue-haired friend to heal whatever it is that is causing her slumber, she still has not woken up. She is changing too, her face is becoming even more beauteous than when she first came here and her hair has changed colour from being purely blonde to blonde streaked with black and bright blue. Her ears have become pointed as well, rather like those of the ones she brought with her who call themselves Dragon Slayers. We have each watched her for some time for the past 2 days. The only ones not allowed near her are Hanabusa and Akatsuki. The two idiots were found passed out along with her in a clearing near the side of the school building where our classrooms are for the Night Class. They woke up a few hours after they were found, but still refuse to speak.

I am currently the one looking after Lucy as the rest are either sleeping, at classes, on patrol, or working. I hear a soft rustle beside me and look over at Lucy. She is stirring, rolling over and yawning widely as she begins to awaken. I feel my eyes widen, just now, as she yawned, I caught a glimpse of razor-sharp fangs flashing in her mouth. Her eyes open and she rubs them sleepily.

"Onii-chan?" I feel my eyes widen even more. It has been such a long time since anyone called me that.

Switch to Lucy POV

I look at Kaname-nii-chan sleepily. He's so pretty, like a porcelain doll. I smile at him and see his eyes soften. I don't think I've ever met him before yesterday, but I somehow know that it's okay to call him onii-chan. He smiles at me and I begin to tell him all about my funny dreams I had. About pseudo-daddy locking my memories of being a vampire, about actual daddy, Uncle Zef, Auntie Mavi, and how I was both a dragon/dragon slayer and a pureblood vampire. He only watches me through my whole animated narrative before telling me to get some more sleep and leaving. I watch the ceiling for a long time before I almost drift off. Almost because just as sleep was ready to claim me, another memory surfaced.

A face, dark and scarred. Pitted from chicken pox and burned on one cheek. A horrid burn scar in the shape of a distorted wolf, horrible and misshapen. His eyes are glowing, one red and one pulsing with a darkness so complete that it glows. A long scar slashes down across his face from his temple to his mouth, turning up the corner of his mouth on that side and allowing crooked, pointed, yellow and brown teeth to show. I feel my lips part and I hear a scream, echoing through the halls and rooms and across the school grounds. It fills me with a terror that grips my heart in hands of steel and forces it to still as it simultaneously curdles my blood till it has solidified within my veins. It takes me nearly a minute to realize that that scream, came from me.

Kaname-nii-chan came running in with Laxus but I was already being hugged I couldn't see by who but it was warm and familiar so I stayed where I was and sobbed.

"It's ok Lucy." I recognized the voice immediately and sob harder

"Cobra!" he hugs me tighter when I say his name. "I'm so, so sorry. He made me forget. I'm sorry!"

He strokes my hair as he speaks to Kaname-nii-chan.

"Go call Yuki, Kaname. She wants to see her. "

"Cobra." Kaname-nii-chan whispers as he turns to get Yuki.

Laxus is sitting there by the door glaring at Cobra for all he was worth. He must have gotten fed up with not having answers because the next thing I know he is speaking.

"What is going on. "He says as he walks over to sit by my feet.

"well you see… " I start but I don't seem to know how to finish.

"Before the tower of heaven me, Lucy, Kaname and Yuki were best friends. Kaname is a few weeks older than me while Lucy is maybe two years younger than us. Yuki on the other hand is 5 years younger than Lucy so we mainly looked after Yuki as kids until their uncle sent me to Fiore. He warned me that only Kaname can remember me seeing as Yuki's and Lucy's mother locked away their memories before he killed their father." Cobra said as he hugged me even closer than before.

"He's dead? And Yuki doesn't remember me or Kaname-nii-chan?" I ask in absolute shock.

"it's better this way Luce." He says to me. I smell Yuki-chan and Kaname-nii-chan as Cobra stands up and retreats into the shadows. "I'll see you later."

"Bye-bye." I wave at him. I put my hand down when I hear a knock at the door.

"come in." I say and the door slowly starts to creak open. And there she was. My baby sister.


	3. Chapter 3-Dreams fly

Hey guys,

I am really sorry this took so long to post I just struggled to get a feel for this and to see where I wanted this story to go in my own head. But here we are I finally have a feel for this Lucy and she is BADASS.

Thanks ANIMEFREAKT83.

 **Chapter 3**

Yuki couldn't know about me or Cobra or the fact that she was in love and meant to be with OUR older brother. And above all else she couldn't know about Yosei or how he helped our uncle kill our father or how he stole me from Fiore OR how he sent me there in the first place.

'She doesn't know about any of this brother and uncle stuff,' He projected into the minds of me and Laxus. 'Nor does she need to.'

We both nodded in response to this. We'd already guessed as much.

"Oh my gods, Lucy are you ok?" She rushes into the room to hug me. I hugged her back and had to contain my emotions before I hugged her for all the years we lost thanks to our jealous uncle and his ugly sidekick.

"I'm fine. Really," I added due to the skeptical look she threw at me. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, you acted quickly enough." She said as she let go.

"I learnt it from Wendy." Yuki and Kaname both sent me questioning looks so I added "She is the sky dragonslayer and she is in charge of healing and supporting everyone and she is a vital part of the guilds and day to day life, so she has to act fast."

I told them all about life at the guild and how Wendy often had to heal people just from the daily fights and about a few serious fights with enemy guilds, Laxus even occasionally adding in pieces I had missed or didn't know about.

"You seem like you attract trouble like a magnet." Kaname-Nii-san said with a knowing smirk. "Yeah, I really do." I said back. Laxus snorted from his seat next to my bed. I looked at him sharply when I heard it.

"What? It's true. I'm not gonna lie." He said defensively, yet laughed anyway. I huffed in annoyance. We had gotten closer over the last few months at the guild. I helped him out with paperwork as far as I was permitted by master and we often ended up eating alone at the bar even after Mira left. I had to cook a few times and found out Laxus has a secret love for sweets, mainly the fruity kind.

I looked over at him for the fifth time the last hour. He seemed off somehow. He didn't make eye contact with me either, I realized. I decided to leave it and turned back to Yuki who was standing now and blushing at something Kaname had done. She was staring at her hand so he must have helped her up from her chair, and kissed her hand after that knowing him.

"So what has been happening with the shifts? How is Zero doing?" I asked Yuki. She smiled at the mention of Zero. They seemed closer than I expected. Then again they were adopted by the same person so they basically grew up together considering Yuki's memory problem.

"He's fine just a little sick." She said reassuringly, but I heard the lie with my new heightened hearing and it happened when she said 'little'. "Shifts are ok. Damn day class students just don't know when to quit." She grumbled. Kaname let out a slight laugh.

"Sorry kiddo I'll be back soon." I said to her.

"You're the same age as me you know." She pouted at me.

"Try two years older. I recently turned 19." She and Laxus gaped at me. I giggled at them while Kaname smirked at them.

'Can I call you Nii-san?' I thought to Kaname. He nodded behind Yuki. My smile widened at that.

"Nii-san you missed my birthday." I whined. Yuki turned and stared at Laxus to see what his response would be, but swung in the opposite direction a second later when Kaname spoke instead.

"I'm sorry Lucy. What would you like to do as an apology?" He asked. He seemed like he really missed me these last 9 years. I smiled at his silent request to do something for all nine years worth of birthdays.

Yuki was still in shock as she looked between me and Kaname. I put my finger on my chin and tapped it there as I thought. A light bulb practically popped into existence above my head at the idea I had. "I want to go on a picnic with all our friends."

He nodded his head. "When?" He asked me.

"When the weather is nice?" I say timidly. He smiled and nodded as he started planning in his head. I could practically see the gears turning. "Somewhere open but remote I think." He nodded again taking this into account.

After a few days in the infirmary I was finally set free and the first thing I wanted to do was spread my wings though I had to wait for dark. I waited with Laxus for someone from night class to come get us, Kaname had a meeting to attend so he couldn't come himself. He had practically begged for my forgiveness, which meant he asked for it which was close enough.

Only Yuki knew about me being a Kuran and she promised not to say anything till we did. Kaname asked if I could try talking her into going on a date with him and I agreed forgetting she was more stubborn than even Kaname sometimes. Though being stubborn ran in the family so I wasn't giving up either.

The door opened and a sliver of sunlight worked its way into the room. When the door opened fully I looked up from the book I got from Yuki, I saw the two vampires from the clearing; Akatsuki and Hanabusa. Neither of them looked at me while Laxus growled in warning at them. He didn't know about my powers or that I am a vampire myself.

I giggled at the guilty looks on their faces and the anger on Laxus'. All three of them looked at me in shock as I started laughing in their faces. Laxus looked really worried while the other two kept glancing at him for an explanation. I started calming down after a while.

"I'm sorry but my brother needs to work on his sense of humor." I explain after I finally stopped laughing. The vampires both gave me these confused looks while Laxus looked disappointed in the joke. "Good to see you two again, and without fangs lucky me."

I realized that was the wrong joke to make. Their faces fell and they both bent into a deep bow.

"We would like to apologize for our behavior that night." They both said simultaneously. I let out another giggle.

"It's fine. I wanted to thank you two anyway." I say. I sit on the floor as they both straightened up like bullets.

"Thank us?" Hanabusa asked. His face twisted with frustration and confusion about the situation. I nodded my confirmation.

"For what?" Akatsuki asked in a cautious tone. He seemed to be preparing himself for the moment I would snap at them for hurting me.

"For bringing my memories back." I smile at them. "You see, I have a brother that I couldn't remember because my mother sealed them and half my powers away with her death and the only way to break that seal is by being bitten by a vampire and then drinking their blood to complete the transformation."

Laxus looked up sharply at me.

"But you haven't had anyone's blood since you woke up." He said panicked.

"I was about to ask who bit me and if it was ok to have some blood." I explained sweetly. A second later Hanabusa stepped forward and knelt before me so that our faces were level. He swallowed thickly.

"What transformation?" He asked me seriously.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia-Kuran, a pureblood vampire and Kaname's sister." I said slowly. "And I am also part other stuff but that is something only 5 others know about and will be revealed on a later date to the rest of you."

Their faces deadpanned faster than anything I've ever seen. I was worried for a second. Then I saw Akatsuki's eye twitch.

"Kuran?" He asked in shock.

"Yes." I said. I looked at Hanabusa to see if he has recovered yet and was only disappointed. "I was expecting a bigger reaction to be honest."

"Wait till the others find out." Akatsuki let out a humorless laugh. Hanabusa finally snapped out of his reverie.

"So you need my blood?" I nodded. "But aren't you already a pureblood vampire?"

"Well sort of. My powers were sealed away and seeing as you are the one that bit me I need your blood to completely get rid of the remaining seal." His eyes shined with understanding as he held up his wrist. I wrapped both hands around his wrist and leaned my head forwards.

"Thank you." I whispered knowing he would hear me before I bit into his vein. I felt my eyes starting to glow as the blood touched my tongue. I noticed him cringe in pain as I took one big gulp and then licked over it to heal to puncture wound.

The change was almost instant. My head felt clearer than ever before and I could now retract my fangs. Laxus let out a gasp and when I looked up at him his eyes were wide but he stepped closer to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"I feel fine, why?" I was really confused by his reaction. He reached over and put his hand on my forehead.

"She's fine. That is the average complexion of a vampire. How do you feel?" Akatsuki asked from behind Hanabusa.

"Fine. Fine. You guys overreact about as much as Kaname when Yuki used to get sick." They all relaxed. "He literally assumed she was dying because her face was a little pink."

Laxus' hand was still on my forehead and to be honest I was not going to tell him to move it away. I just wanted to close my eyes and lean into it, but I resisted. Just as he did remove his hand and I stood the door opened to reveal Kaname.

He looked really angry and I couldn't help stepping away from him once and immediately regretting it. His expression turned into one of regret and guilt at my action but he also knew he was the cause.

"Nii-san!" I said in an apologetic tone as I held out my arms for a hug. He walked into it and hugged me tightly around my waist. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." He says as he steps away but kept his arm around my waist. "I smelt blood and got worried."

"I am sorry Kaname-Senpai. We had to complete her transformation." Hanabusa bowed in apology and respect. "We came to take her and her friend back to the dorms and to class if she wants."

"Class? But the sun is about to start setting." Laxus said.

"And why would I agree to this?" Kaname asked.

The boys all seemed to forget I could make my own decisions and that on top of that I was right there. I was slowly getting annoyed as the men in my life once again tried to plan my life for me. They argued for about five minutes while I just sat there.

"But she is a vampire." Akatsuki said.

"ENOUGH!" I yell from between the four of them. They all sharply turned to stare down at me, seeing as I seemed to be a head shorter than the shortest between them. "I am fully capable of making my own decisions and planning my own life. Now I am not going to class and I already told Yuki I am not helping with patrol tonight for personal reasons. I am going to train so unless you think I need an escort for that please go to your classes."

Not one of them budged which meant I had an audience while I trained.

"Fine, but I do not want a question every two minutes about anything. Got me?" I stared at each of them for a second. Laxus paled to a light grey color and nodded frantically, Kaname nodded once and so did the other two though the vampires were confused by Laxus' reaction.

We headed outside and I put my nose in the air and followed the scent of pure nature not a person for miles and haven't been for years.

"Finally!" I said as I pulled out Virgo's key.

"Wait, I'm sorry for whatever I did. Please don't call her." Laxus shouted as he fell to his knees. The vampires looked at him then back at me and back again. "Please forgive me."

"Laxus calm down. I need other clothes to train in." I said as I fought a giggle as he stood again but his face held a look of disbelief, truth be told I've called Virgo on him a few times and she always won. I called Virgo and waited for the puff of pink smoke.

"Punishment princess?" she asked blankly.

"No Virgo. No punishment." I giggle at the look of relief on Laxus' face. He just looked at me.

"Demon Lucy. I should have believed Gray." He said softly. I ignored him and turned back to Virgo. The vampires looked at him in shock.

"Can I have a sports bra and some gym pants and my trainers please?" I asked her. She bowed and disappeared.

"How do you do that?" Akatsuki asked.

"That is my magic. In that world I am what is known as a celestial mage. I make contracts with a spirit through their key." I held up Plue's key. "They just tell me whether or not they want to form a contract with me, when they are available and then we try to work together."

Virgo then reappeared with a puff of smoke and my clothes. I changed in the cubicle she set up for me. I had on a black sports bra with black mid-thigh tights and my lumo-yellow socks with black trainers and my hair tied up in a high ponytail. I stepped out and told Virgo she could go but she asked to stay. I agreed and stepped slightly away from the group that had gotten comfortable.

I sat with my legs crossed and meditated for a while. The wind picked up around me. I stopped when I felt a light sweat break out on my skin. I then stood up and did a few stretches like Rivis had taught me.

When I was through I imagined wings growing out of my back and then formed them according to what I wanted. I just needed wings so I chose normal dragon wings. They were a gold color, with blue mixed in, and scaly.

The only indication that it had worked was the intake of breath and the sudden weight of wings on my back. I opened my eyes, and they were now glowing blue, and tensed my legs. I pushed away from the ground and was them soaring through the sky.

"Wow. I missed this." I twirled and twisted in the air and practically swam in the air. I was laughing like a small child and I was truly enjoying myself. After about an hour in the air I decided it was time to go back down. There I found two sleeping vampires, my brother and an awestruck lightning dragon slayer.

"Awww, they fell asleep." I said with a pout. Laxus looked at me disbelievingly while Kaname looked at me in amazement. "What?"

"You grew wings." Laxus said.

"And you flew." Kaname supplied.

"Yes. And?" I asked them. I turned towards Laxus. "You can do it too. You never knew your elements dragon so he couldn't teach you. I know he would have wanted to. You remind me a lot of the lightning rod to be honest."

"You knew the lightning dragon?!"

"Knew him? I taught that twerp all the manners he has. I grew up with him." I remember all the games we'd invented together when we got bored. "His name is Krones."

"Wow."

"But what about your dragon form?" Kaname asked.

"Want to see it?" I smirked at them. They both nodded and I re-grew my wings and flew high into the sky and concentrated on the transformation. The two sleeping forms awoke when I let loose a mighty roar. I landed in front of them.

 ** _Laxus POV:_**

She flew up so far I had my neck at a ninety degree angle. Her wings sparkled like the water in the clearest river with gold fish swimming through it. She hovered for a few seconds then there was a flash that forced even the pain loving Virgo to look away.

When the light finally died down and I looked up there was a huge gold, white and blue dragon where Lucy was a minute ago. It let out a huge roar, which probably woke up all the students on the campus so many miles away, before it landed back in the clearing that now held three very awake vampires and one very amazed dragon slayer.

It was beautiful. It was white with gold swirls and these blue speckles in between that reminded me of Juvia's magic. Its giant head had two identical gold horns on the top and deep blue eyes that seemed to stare into your soul and a scar that ran from the corner of its eye to through its lips on the right side of its face.

"My human name is Lucy but my dragon name in Celesta and the dragon that taught me water dragon slayer magic was an asshole named Rivis." Lucy's voice came out but it came in a deep growl. It was a truly beautiful sight. I felt my heart twist in a familiar way as I added another reason to the list of reasons this woman is so out of my league.

"Beautiful." I whispered before I could stop myself.

There was another huge flash and then Lucy stood in front of us again the scar now very present on her face. She smiled at me and my heart stopped at the look in her eyes. It's the look she got before she passes out.

I ran forwards and caught her just as she fainted.

"So dreams DO fly." I said softly as I stared down at an unconscious Lucy.

"It seems they do." Was Kaname's monotone response.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So from now on these chapters will be longer and the gap in between will hopefully shrinks but I promise nothing.

Lots and lots of freaky love ANIMEFREAKT83.


	4. Chapter 4-New girl in class

**Chapter 4:**

 **Lucy POV:**

I wake up with a short shot of pain across my face and remember my scar. It looks old and it is. In dragon years I am over eight-hundred years old and I got the scar in my fifth year of being a dragon teen so... after my... one hundred and eighty-fifth birthday. The scar is the only thing I have left of my draconic days besides my dragon form and the contact I have with the slayers.

I sigh and sit up in the bed I was given. It's huge and just soft enough. The room is huge too so I asked Virgo to put another bed in here and demanded Wendy share it with me. She tried arguing but I won in the end. I look over at the girl sleeping on the bed on the other side of the room closer to the bathroom and away from the doors and windows. I would immediately wake up if someone tried to get in and be able to protect her.

I am still a little confused about why Natsu isn't here honestly but then again I don't want him and Nii-san to fight. I will ask Laxus or Gajeel later. I decide it is late enough for classes to start soon which means I must have slept most of the day away. I look at the clock and see I have about an hour before they are underway.

I walk over to Wendy's bed and lightly shake her shoulder.

"Wendy, Carla. Time to wake up; come on haughty cat through me a bone here." I say loudly enough to cause both females to stir and open their eyes. "Come on young one, go shower and I'll get us some breakfast ready ok?"

"Ok. Thank you Lucy-san." She says. She picks up her sleepy companion, grabs her stuff and heads for the girls bathroom.

I let out a soft laugh when I know she won't be able to hear me then head down to the kitchen and find Gajeel already there eating some utensils.

"Hey Gaj." I say. He swings around to face me, shock evident on his face, probably wasn't expecting me to be the one to enter the kitchen. "How have classes been?"

"Jesus bunny! You actually snuck up on me. Well done." He had been helping me train before I ended up here. Levy and Jet had recently gotten together and he was training out his anger and hurt, and I needed someone who wouldn't go easy on me to help me improve. Somehow I ended up at the guild gym about as much as him so we decided to team up and Laxus joined somewhere along the line, which is why they feel so comfortable teasing me about my spirits. "Classes have been fine I guess. I am apparently crap at remembering dates and shit but I actually love the math here. It's challenging and more difficult for me."

You wouldn't guess it at first glance but he is actually a genius when it comes to figuring out any type of problem. He could probably give Master Mavis a run for her money if you asked him to calculate the chances of something. He acts dumb because he was often thought weak by his peers because of his brain power when he was younger.

Lily is sitting on the counter in front of him and has a bowl of kiwis in his lap. He has a small smile on his face, glad that someone other than him has put in any effort to try and break down those huge walls Gajeel has built around his heart.

"I'm glad you enjoy it so much here. Have you guys been going to day classes?" he nods in response. "I'll talk to Kaname-Nii-san about getting you guys transferred into night class."

"Ok, but why?" Gajeel asks.

"I honestly don't think you and Laxus will be able to hold on to this human act for very long and I fear Wendy is too soft to not heal the first sick person she sees so I want to keep an eye on her." I say simply as I walk around to the fridge and grab two cartons of eggs and about three kilo's of bacon.

Next I walk over to the pantry and pull out a few loaves of bread and a jar of honey and put it all on the counter near the stove. I take out four pans, an oven tray and some baking paper. "And you guys sleep after your classes anyway to be awake when I leave so why not? And Wendy already said she will be coming with me to my classes instead from tonight on."

"What are you doing?" A gruff voice said from the doorway. I turn around to see a bed-headed Laxus yawning.

"Breakfast," Gajeel answers shortly. "before class."

"Ok." Laxus says as he turns back to the stairs. I turn to collect the rest of my cooking utensils that were not being eaten by the iron rod. "I am going to go shower."

"Tch. Whatever." Gajeel says in his usual gruff way of speaking to Laxus.

"So scrambled or sunny-side-up?" I ask as I point my trusty spatula at the eggs.

I end up making scrambled eggs and honey glazed bacon on a toasted bit of ciabatta bread. By the time I finish making all the food everyone was up and ready so I grab some bacon, a scoop of egg off of Gajeel's plate and some buttered bread and go for my own shower.

"Be down in ten Nii-san." I shout over my shoulder as I make my way up the stairs.

 **TIMESKIP: AFTER LUCY IS FINISHED**

I make my way down the stairs in the new uniform I was given. All the vampires and my friends are waiting at the entrance and when I arrive, Kaname nods at the person closest to the door.

"Prepare yourself." Akatsuki says walking up next to me. "Your boys are very popular."

I look over at Gajeel and Laxus and see them in their new uniforms. Gajeel's is more lose but is otherwise just as neat as Kaname's, the only thing that makes it look more hardcore is the fact that Gajeel has not removed a single piercing and his hair is still hanging loosely down his back.

Laxus' looks really tight and his only fluke is that he forewent the tie and undid the first two buttons. The scar on his face just made him look more intimidating without factoring in his height.

It looks good... but when I look at _Wendy_... I do a double take. She looks like she is closer to Yuki's age than her own and her uniform fits her nicely, it looks sexy even.

"What exactly am I preparing for?" I ask as I look back at him and he hands all of us a pair of earphones plugged into separate devices. I can hear the music, and it sounds good, as I watch the slayers already start putting theirs in but my curiosity is getting the better of me, I don't remember the crowd being that bad before. What changed?

"Just trust me." He says as the doors start opening. The sound is deafening and my new vampire and slayer hearing isn't helping. I stuff the ear pieces in as fast as I can.

"I see." Was all I say before the group starts moving outside, Akatsuki hand holding firmly onto my arm as to keep me from wandering off though I shake it off quickly. As soon as we walk into the night air I can see the huge crowd that has gathered here. I mean I knew there were a lot but this just seems a lot worse than my first patrol with Yuki and Zero.

Speaking of Yuki and Zero I could clearly see them trying to hold back the huge mass of people.

"Laxus, we love you!" a bunch of girls cry out.

"Gajeel, you're so hot!" another cries. I can't really keep the amused grin off my face and I receive glares from both of them for it.

"Wendy, you're so cute!" A huge group of guys call out. I immediately lose all amusement in the situation and grab Wendy and try to hide her from their view.

I growl in the direction of the guys who are catcalling Wendy. All the people around finally seem to notice me and start whispering among themselves.

"Not so funny now is it bunny?" I turn to Gajeel and pull him down by his new tie.

"You are a lot older than she is and have way more experience when it comes to stuff like this. She is still innocent and on top of that all this is new to her, all three of us used to get attention like this back home." I whisper to him and make sure Laxus can hear me too. "Just keep her safe."

I let go of his tie and allow him to straighten up. The vampires around us are all standing still and are now staring at us in amusement.

"Lose that smirk, Nii-san." I say as I poke Kaname-Nii-san in his chest. I said this loud enough for the vamps to hear and their reaction is instantaneous. The whole group goes silent in shock and so do the slayers. Gajeel looks a little disbelieving till he looks closer at our eyes and his own go wide. Wendy just sniffs at both me and my brother.

"You should have kept your voice down little Kuran-Chan." Hanabusa says.

"Why? They would have found out at some point." I say in an indifferent manner.

"Lucy, you are going to cause yourself quite a bit of trouble now that they know." Kaname says in exasperation. "I can promise at last one person from day class heard that and the news will spread quickly. Those boys are almost worse than the girls and they don't respect nor fear me the way the people in night class do."

"It really doesn't matter Nii-san. Let them talk it's not like it's someone else." I say looking directly at Yuki.

"Fine, I understand." He says with a small smile on his lips. "Let's go. I don't want to be late for our classes."

"Ok Nii-san." I say as I grab Wendy's hand and lead her away. My hair keeps swinging in my eyes and the highlights are bothering me to no end. I blow it out of my face yet again. "Gah this is so annoying."

"What are you talking about bunny?" Gajeel asks from next to Wendy as he tries to shield her from that side.

"These damned highlights. I am not used to seeing them and now my bangs keep swinging in my face." I say as I finally get fed up and grab my bangs, twist them and use a pin to keep it away from my eyes. "It's that damn lizards fault. I'm going to kill him next time I see him."

"Do you mean Rivis?" Laxus asked from behind Wendy.

"Yes, when he taught me magic he transferred some of his into me and it altered my body a little but the only physical reminder is my ears and these god-forsaken highlights." I say in a whisper knowing they will hear me.

"Stop complaining." Kaname said in a playful tone. "It's not like you can do anything about it."

"No but I can still complain all I want." I said indignantly as I cross my arms and puff out my cheeks.

"That new group look so hot." A girl says from the crowd. The boy next to her nods while he stares at me and Wendy. I smile over at them and wave a bit, sending the poor boy into a state of shock. The people around them squeal and push their shoulders sending the boy into the railing. His face twists into a look of pain as he is pushed into it.

I rush over and the crowd gets even louder but I am on a mission. When I reach the boy he is squished against the metal.

"Stand back please." I say to the people behind him and put my hands on his shoulders to keep him up when they step away. He falls slightly into my arms when the pressure releases. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok? Are you at all hurt?"

"I'm so sorry miss. I'm fine." He says as he steps away but he almost falls again. I jump over the rail and catch the boys arm. I pick him up bridal style and jump back over the rail before I turn to look at the girl who is with him.

"You can just follow me and we can get him fixed up, yeah?" she nods dumbly before moving the barrier and following me as I walk back to the night dorm. "I'll come to class just now Nii-san."

"Sure thing, Lucy." Kaname says when I walk past him. "Do you need someone to come with you?"

"Do I really look all fragile?" I say as I adjust my grip on the boy in my arms.

"No, you look really hungry."

"I'll go with." Wendy says. I nod at her and continue walking.

"So what's your name?" I ask the boy. He seems to be in shock. He doesn't seem to hear me so I look at his friend before I kick open the doors and make my way into the upper living room.

"His name is Kaicho Nuwazaki. He's a business major and an all round idiot." She says fondly. "He is seventeen and to be honest way more mature than half the fools outside. He was also not meant to be there. He only came because I begged him to."

"Oh, that explains why I didn't recognise him, I know the faces of all the boys that come." Wendy says. The girl looks at her in shock. "I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Wendy Marvell, it's nice to meet you."

"And I am Lucy Kuran, a pleasure."

"I am Chiza Katzumi." She gives a small bow. I place her friend on one of the bigger couches then move over to the cabinet and pull out a bottle of tequila and pour one shot before putting the bottle back.

I walk over to the stunned boy and sit on the table in front of him. Pushing the glass into his hand, I lead the rim to his lips. He opens his lips and swallows as a reflex, not comprehending what I just gave him. He lasts two seconds before he starts coughing for all he is worth.

"What the hell!?" He shouts out as he is finally released from the shock. "What was that?"

"Tequila. At least you didn't spit it out. That is an expensive brand. Welcome back Kai-kun."

"What happened?" he switches his gaze between me, Chiza and Wendy.

"Well you got pushed into the railing and then you kind of zoned out when Kuran-Chan picked you up. By the way Kuran-Chan, you are really strong." Chiza's eyes sparkled.

"Please call me Lucy, all my friends do. But we still need to take a look at Kai-kun." I blush then try to draw the attention away from myself. "Please take off your shirt so I can check the bones."

The boy in front of me seems to have no problem complying with my commands seeing as he removes his top. He sits still even while I poke at his ribs and stomach. It's all red but I don't think he has anything worse than one really big bruise.

"Ok Wendy you can check and see if I missed something but I don't think he broke anything, just really bruised." Wendy checks and agrees then she rushes off to our room. "Ok, while she does that... no physically draining yourself for the next few weeks. Your stomach will be really sensitive and sore so sports and exercise are out of the question. No bending over too much and don't lie on your stomach. If you don't feel any better come here and Wendy can look at you again, ok?"

"You a doctor now?" he asks. To many people it would sound rude but I could tell he was seriously interested.

"No, but Wendy has taught me enough to know what's a bruise and what's a broken, or even a cracked, bone. She specialises in the medical field." I say to him. He looks at me in shock before his attention is pulled to the door as Wendy returns a tub of something in her hands.

"Ok so no physically drain-" Wendy starts before I nod at her. "She already gave the speech huh? No fair. You are getting to good at this. Ok so other than that, put this on twice a day until the bruise is no longer sore. It will be blue by tonight and you may struggle to breathe but just put some of this on and then the pain should go away. Come back in about two weeks so that I can do a check up."

"Yes miss." He has a small smile as he accepts the tub. "Thank you for your help Marvell-Chan, Kuran-Chan."

"Kai-kun you are our friend you can call us by our given names. Just call me Lucy and call her Wendy."

"Ok Lucy. Hey are you really Kuran-san's sister?" I nod at him and his face drops into a look of fear. "Are you sure about calling you by your name? Won't he be upset? He gets very protective about Yuki al the time even though she said to call her Yuki. It's about family right?"

"Wendy, tell them I'll be there in a while I want to walk them back to the day class dorm." I said to the young girl. She nodded before turning and running over to the class. She will go to Kaname and Laxus first so they will be fine. I turn back to the people in front of me. "What did you mean by family?"

"Well if you look really closely or are clever enough you can easily see they are brother and sister. Like you all three share the same eyes, facial shape, skin tone and on top of that they have the same hair colour and voice tone." He says while Chiza nods.

"So you noticed all of that? Not many people do." I debate whether or not to tell them or to call Kaname to wipe their memories. "I don't know what to do about this actually."

"Well we already know about the vamps and the tradition which is why we haven't asked her directly but headmaster Cross knows about our suspicions." I whip my head up to look at her.

"You are part of the committee." I breathe out. "The secret one, I mean. The one Kaname shouldn't know about."

"Yes. We are the founders of the communications committee. The headmaster green lit our group about two years back but we haven't had any headway since. We only have ten members and only three of us have actually spoken to a vampire." Chiza replies to my rhetorical question. "Our goal is to improve the relationships between vampires and humans. We learnt from a young age that only Level E vamps are really dangerous unless those others are anti-human."

"Well seeing as you already know about the vampires and need a lead in other than my sisters father. I can help you get a foothold into our group although there aren't just vampires here." I let that information sink in for a second. They look at me in a way that kind of implies 'well go on then'. "I was sent to a different dimension when I was around ten after my mother locked me and Yuki's memories and powers away. I was sent to a place with wizards and magic and dragons' but passing to a different dimension is different if you don't have someone to transport you. Seeing as we don't hold that kind of powering this world your body has to die here and your soul passes over. I was reborn into the body of my dimensional doppelganger who's soul was unhappy so she died leaving the body open for me."

The two humans in front of me seemed thoroughly entrapped in my tale. It seems like a good story plot doesn't it.

"I had to fill her place so I took on her memories in place of my own and she happened to be part dragon and a magic user. Her mother was very loving and in a deeper part of myself reminded me of my own." I clearly remember Laylla. Our mother.

"So you are part dragon and you use magic?" Chiza sounds sceptical. I sigh and summon my wings (A/N: the same wings as the previous chapter. Will mainly be using them.) . They both gasp and step back a bit.

"Yes, I am and I use dragon slayer magic as well as celestial magic. I think if we will be working together it is better that you know my story and abilities to establish a sense of trust." I put my wings away. "So can I trust them?"

They two humans look at me in utter confusion before a figure steps out of a room that seems unoccupied. His hair is spiked in twenty different directions and his clothes are rumpled beyond belief.

"Yeah *yawn* they seem ok." He stretches out his long body.


End file.
